This is Home
by JoannaDorian
Summary: Danny niece comes to visit, Mac gets an unexpected job offer, and there's yet another crazy serial killer. A CSI never rests. D/L and S/M.


My first CSI fic! I feel so accomplished.

* * *

Neva Messer sat back in the hard wooden chair and tapped her fingers on the side, going with the theme of whatever was in her head.

Mac Taylor sat across from Neva, staring into her dark eyes. She definitely reminded him of someone. But while Mac racked his brain for who she might be, Neva avoided his gaze. She glanced out the glass wall of the office, and grinned.

"Nevie!" Danny Messer ran up to the young girl, giving her a large bear hug.

"Uncle Danny!" She smiled and threw her arms around him, forgetting that she was no longer six, and he couldn't swing her around. She was just happy to see him again.

"Wow, you look...older." Danny ran a hand through his short hair and examined his niece, standing back to get a better look.

"Uh-Huh." She smiled. "Old enough to drive?" But with her thick Boston accent, it came out sounding more like dive. Danny smiled.

"Not yet, Nevie." Danny glanced over his shoulder for a second, then back at Neva. "C'mon, I'll show you around."

Neva nodded, waving to Mac as Danny led her down the hallway.

"So, you've already met Mac. He's like in charge of everything. Supervisor. Or whatever." Danny pointed through one of the glass doors, where two men were arguing about something.

"That's Flack." He pointed to one of them. "And that's Hawkes. Both crazy."

Neva smiled wider.

"And thats-" Danny started to point to a women with short brown hair, standing near the edge of the table in one of the labs, but was cut off by his ringing phone.

"Hold on a sec." He pulled his out of his pocket and sighed. "Messer."

Neva zoned out of the rest of his conversation, and focused instead on the women in the lab. She looked up and smiled shyly at her. Neva smiled back, turning around and glancing up at Danny.

"If it was important, I'm sure I could just go wait in your break room or something. If you have one of those."

Danny sighed. "Ah- actually it was important. Look, I'll be back in a flash. Just sit tight, Nevie."

The girl nodded, and waved to her uncle and he jogged outside. She then grinned, spinning around and pushing open one of the glass doors.

"Hi." Neva smiled at the women standing at the table.

"Oh, hi." She tucked a strand of brown hair behind her ear and smiled.

"You must be Lindsay." Neva's smile grew wider. "I've heard lots about you."

"Well..." Lindsay frowned. "I hope it was all good."

"It was." The young girls dark eyes scanned the room, looking for something to further the conversation. She spotted a small slip of paper on the table, which, to her surprise, had her name on it. Neva guessed it was for her. After all, she hadn't met many other Neva's.

As she started to reach for it, Lindsay quickly grabbed the paper back. "Um, that's mine."

"It's got my name on it." Neva's eyes got such a fierce look in them, Lindsay had to remind herself that this little girl was related to Danny.

"Well, maybe it's for a different Neva."

"Oh come on. How many other Neva's do you know?"

Lindsay sighed, pocketing the paper. She decided to change the subject before things got really ugly.

"So, you're from Boston?"

Neva nodded. "Yeah. I sound like it, huh?"

Lindsay smiled. Maybe she wasn't so bad.

"Where're you from?" Neva pulled a small piece of gum out of her pocket and popped it in her mouth.

"Montana." Lindsay smiled. "Bozeman, actually."

"Hm. I've never heard of it." Neva gave a smile that made Lindsay flash back to her high school days. All those girls who thought they were so special, because they were from some big city. She couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"What's so funny?" Neva frowned.

"Nothing." Lindsay smiled and looked back down. Neva opened her mouth to say something else, but was cut off by Danny, rushing into the room and throwing his arms in the air.

"Neva! I thought you said you were gonna wait in the hall?"

"I think I said break room."

"We have a break room? Since when?" Lindsay frowned.

Danny sighed. "Doesn't matter. I was worried!"

"You? Worried? I didn't know you knew what that meant, Messer." Lindsay grinned, holding up the small piece of glass from the table.

Neva glanced at it momentarily, then back at Danny.

"I'm sorry." She looked at the ground.

"I believe an 'Uncle Danny, you are most amazing' statement is in order."

Neva smiled, still staring at the ground.

"Uncle Danny, you are most amazing." She laughed.

"I've been told." Danny put and arm around his niece.

"Come on now, we should be getting home. Gotta get you settled."

Neva nodded, the two of them waving as they left.

But no matter how hard she tried, Lindsay just couldn't forget those eyes. The fierceness.

Something wasn't right with that girl.

* * *

Like it? Hate it? Review it!


End file.
